Futa Loli
by I luvgrace420
Summary: On this hot and sweaty adventure, Naruto and Blake do the dirty, and Sakura has Shino bug babies! Some crazy stuff to look forward to, I hope you enjoy this unpredictable adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Before I get into this sotry, I want to note that there is some crazy stuff going on in the reviews with trolls pretending to be me and it seems to involve another very popular fanfiction writer. Please do not post my stories in other writer's reviews, and do not post reviews of other stories on mine. ****Sorry to anyone involved in the chaos, all we can do is pray that it stops. I have been receiving messages saying to kill self because of this, but I do not let it stop me. I actually think it is really funny that people think the troll is me! I have never fake reviewed my own story or someone else's.**

**NOW LET'S GET TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Futa Loli**

**"Yeah you frown you whore you don't know what you want..."**

Hi, I'm Naruto! You will be following me around my crazy life in this story! See you there!

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy.

I'm gonna hit this city.

*Cruising down the street in my '64*

"You come talkin' that trash, we'll pull your card," explains Naruto.

The boys in the hood are always erect.

I'm on some eat a niggas shit, take a massive shit.

Now that is done.

I do the dash in the whip, count the cash in the whip.

As I'm cruising, I see Weiss, and shout out to him, although, I fucked that niggas bitch.

I am picking up Blake. She gets into my '64.

"SCUUUUM GAAAANG!" Exclaims Blake, as she gets into the '64.

"I don't fuck with no old hoes, only new hoes," Naruto explains to Blake.

I put my dick in her backbone, and pass her to my bro.

I don't love her, that's a sad hoe. She a bad hoe.

"I'ma fuck her then dash home, to the cash." Naruto tells himself.

"On the stoop, crills in my drawers, your girl on my phone, brother." Naruto informs Sasuke.

Shout out, but I too, fuck that niggas bitch.

Sakura barges in right as

I'm cumming into Blake's butt hole and screams- "EW I HATE BUGS!"

She is focused on Black Shino's bugs that are reproducing all over the room.

***The bugs are offended!***

They join together to become a humanoid figure of bugs and

proceed to fuck Sakura vigorously to cure her fear of bugs, accidentally inseminating her.

They are not aware of this yet.

Shino is soon to be the father of interracial bug/human hybrid children.

"Man, that's really all I use her for." Naruto explains to Shino, as he kicks her out the door.

Blake also leaves.

Shino proceeds to complain about the vast differences in their lifestyle choices.

"She drinks lemonade, I drink Lipton! I woke up too moody, who gon' die today?"

I planned on dashing home to the cash, but this alerted me.

I knew I needed to help my comrade recover from his moody state.

I'm going to have to go out my way to pop a nigga.

We're trying to see a hundred bands in our faces.

"I will help you, but after I do the dash then I go out the way." Naruto is on board with the plan.

"We are going to rob a niggas shoes, rob a niggas lace, Naruto," Black Shino explains,

"see it in my motherfucking face."

Shino and Naruto then proceed to the '64 where they will cruise down the street in search of their new victim.

* * *

**Check out the next chapter, where Shino and Naruto find a victim, chop her up into pieces and put her into a pot with hot sauce!**

**CHAPTER 2 Coming Soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pain

**The Pain**

_**Chapter 1: You an idiot man!**_

Sakura got on her computer to see her new reviews on her stories that she like to write.

Everyone is so idiot and mean on reviews that they don't know what is going on.

This is very funny but frustrating for Sakura!

_***She gets an ear pain!***_

"This is sucks!" exlaims sakura.

"Why does everyone does this? but they lok like the same person!" asks Naruto?

It does not make sense, but Sakura is anger now that her ear has the pain.

"You an idiot man!" Sakura yells at Naruto!

"It is you idiot man is it not? writing these bad reviews stories and trying to hack into my account?"

"N-No! Of course not Sakur! I would not do that to you, my friend?" repleis Naruto.

"Sakura has the pain and is not having it, so she kills Naruto very fast but makes sure he lives with her medical skill.

Naruto falls on the floor and his blood come from his mouth.

"Now you have the pain too, Naruto, and you will see how it feels to have the pain."

Sakura takes a teaspoon, walk over and kneel over Naruto.

She turn his head to the side and slowly put spoon in his ear.

Now you will understand what you did to me with your bad reviews, Naruto...

She does circle motion with spoon in his ear and scoops out his ear drum.

Sakura put Naruto ear drum on the table and wakes him up.

Naruto screams in pain!

"OWW MY EAR, I CAN'T HEAR OUT OF MY WRITE EAR!"

"Oh no, are you okay? what is wrong naruto?" asks sakura

"My ear is hurt!" naruto replies.

"Oh, that must be your ear drum, on the table!" says akura

This is when naruto get suspisous of Sakura.

"D-Did you do thisSakura? did you do this to my ear?" naruto asks scared

"Of course not, i could not do this to you, my friend?" sakura says.

This is when the door knock happens.

_***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***_

"Go clean your ear in the bathroom nauroto, i will get the door." sakura demanded.

Naruto goes to the bathroom and sakura grabs his ear drum off of the table and puts it in her pocket.

Sakura opens the door, and say hi to who it is.

"Hi, can I help you?" sakura asks

"yes, hello, I am *the detective.* We did speak on the phone. May I come in?"

Sakura is shock and nervous.

"Oh, of course, COME in side!" Sakur say and sneaks the detective into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Naruto does not notice because he is pass out from blood loss in the bathroom.

Sakura sits the detective down on her bed and says

"so, what did you want to aks me about?" and winks while she slowly takes off her zip up jacket.

"Well, I have been sent to invesitgate allegations made against you by many individuals about your stories, as well

as countless guest reviews presumed to be left by you, that are aimed at promoting your stories while harming the livelyhood

of the professional writers involved." states the detective.

"Wow, I don't know what any of that means!" Says Sakura.

"But you sure, sound smart! Where did you go to get smarter?" sakura asks.

"You can stop undressing now, Sakura." the dectective says.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable" sakura say as she takes off her socks and start to touch the detective thighs with

her cold feet.

"hmmm... this seems inappropriate." states the detective, as he massages her feet

"Take me!" Sakura throws her shirt off and jumps onto the bed with the detective.

"I couldn't! How old are you?!" He screams.

"I am 18 papa, fuck me~!" Sakur states.

The detective takes his belt off and chokes her with it, while he pulls out his

baton to punish her for throwing herself onto him.

He thrust his button into her vageina and she screams!

"AY PAPA!"

Naruto wakes up from the screams, but he is in a puddle of blood and slips and hits his head

and passes out again.

The detective quickly unloads massive amounts of fluid in side of Sakura.

Her nose shoots out cum.

They put they clothes on and walk out the door to see a puddle of blood coming from the bathroom!

"what is that? The detective asks?"

"I dont know oh my god!" sakura says, pretending to not know.

The detective opens the door to see naruto in a puddle of his blood and he looks very pale and it smells like shit.

"What happened here?!" the detective puls his gun out.

"I think he overdoesd!" Sakura says, thinking fast.

"oh, okay, I did not know naruto was a drug addict. He did hide it very well... this is very sad day for Konohagakure."

The detective beleives that he did over dose, and helps sakur clean up the bloody mess.

They chop up naruto and put him in the bath tub with acid and let his body melt away, before flushing it down the drain.

The detective agrees with sakura to tell the truth about what happend to Naruto to the public, that he did over dose.

The detective goes to be on the news the next day and he says that

"Today we have lost a very sad soul in our village.

Naruto has over dosed on drugs and did die. Now he cannot save us from the bad to come in this land."

Sakura sees the news and laughs that she did get away with it, and she pulls out Naruto ear drum from her pocket.

She whispers into Naruto ear drum...

"It is okay, Naruto... The pain is gone now..."

.

.

.

Note: there has been a lot of trolls in the reviews lately trying to frame me for posting reviews and promote

me own stories, but I do not. That is what causes ear pain so please stop.


End file.
